Heartless
by mebbesumday
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga is a heartless Black Cat.


_I don't own Gakuen Alice. However, I do hope that I formatted this correctly and that you enjoy reading this. Critiques, comments, and the pointing out of errors are welcome but not necessary. Thank you._

_-MebbeSumday_

You looked at him petulantly as he dragged you towards the edge of the lake.

"Natsume, it's almost past curfew," you yell at him. "Do you want to have that cat mask stuck on your face again?"

He casts a withering look in your direction and continues forward. You glare at the back of his head with almond brown eyes, steaming at his cool silence.

You wish he wouldn't do these things for you, just to make you feel like a normal girl in a normal relationship. Normal was out of the question in the first place. But couldn't he see that you were happiest when he was safe and with you even if it was within the confines of the Academy?

The two of you reach the lake's edge, water lapping softly against the dark soil. A gentle breeze blows your chestnut colored hair away from your shoulders. You wore it down today, because you were late to first period.

He'd always liked it better in pigtails.

You watch the sunset, standing hand in hand with him. You glance sideways at him, but he doesn't avert his gaze from the glittering lake.

You whip your hand away from his. You face him, but you're so mad at him, so scared for him all the time that you don't know what to say. You huff and turn to walk away.

He stops you, pulling you towards him. You struggle, angry, but you know you can't get away.

"I'm going away for a while," he says, nuzzling his face into your hair.

You feel your stomach lurch.

"Where?" You say.

"America," he replies.

"How long?" You whimper.

"… I don't know," he sighs.

You choke back tears as he pulls you closer. You look towards the ground. He pets your hair comfortingly.

"When?" You manage to splutter.

"Tomorrow. At sunrise," he murmurs.

You can't hold it back any longer. He allows you to wrench yourself out of his grasp.

Bawling, you turn around and beat your fists against his chest. He takes it silently, head down.

"It's not fair," you sob, "It's not fair!"

"I know," he says.

"I want you to be safe! You might not come back after this mission," you cry.

"I know," he repeats.

"Can't you… Can't you say anything else?!" Your voice cracks with pain.

He looks straight at you, his eyes dead, his face motionless. He says nothing.

You struggle to say the words for the first time. You didn't want to say them like this.

"Don't you know that I love you?" You gasp desperately.

You think you see his bland expression break for a moment. You think you see his brow furrow, his eyes widen a bit, his lips purse. But it only lasts a moment. Then it's gone.

He still says nothing.

You stare back at him. Ha. It was all so pointless. He was so cold about everything. How could he be so indifferent? He was so…

"You're _heartless_ Natsume!" You screech into his chest, weeping. "You're heartless!"

You bury your face in his shirt, sniffling, bawling, feeling helpless, sick, pathetic.

You want to stop crying, to be strong for him because he's really just being strong for you. But you're so sick of worrying for him, so tired, _so_ tired of not knowing whether he would be there the next day for the past seven years.

You're so tired.

You sink to the ground, but he scoops you up before you hit the floor.

"You're so heartless," you murmur to him, too tired to keep yourself awake any longer.

"I know," he mutters with a sad grimace as darkness overtakes you.

"I know."

***

In the morning you wake up from a dreamless sleep, knowing that he's gone.

You roll over onto your side, towards the window to see the sun seeping into the room through your pink lace curtains. It's been a long time since you've been a no-star.

You drag yourself out of bed to turn off your alarm. What else can you do?

Hitting the off button, you see a note attached to a small box on you nightstand. It's in Natsume's handwriting.

_Everything you said last night is true. I am heartless._

You grimace, not sure what to feel. You open the box.

Another folded scrap of paper lies on top of a piece of foil. You pick up the scrap and remove the foil.

You gasp.

Underneath lies a small heart-shaped stone, flame colored, shimmering in the light. Shaking, you unfold the paper from inside the box.

_But only because you took mine from me. _

_I'll be back soon, Polka-Dots._

_I love you._

He signed his name with a little flourish at the end.

Your eyes widen at the last three words. Then you smile – wider and wider until you can't help but laugh.

You hate loving him, you hate loving him, but you'll never stop loving him, because you know it's meant to be. You'll be sick from worry, you'll always be tired, so tired.

But you'll always love him.

You'll wait for him.

***

"Look at how happy she is," you hear people whispering around you all day.

"He left her so suddenly, and she acts like nothing's happened."

"She must have not really cared for him."

You frown at these words, but there's no point in fighting them. Rumors would spread, nonetheless.

"Mikan," Hotaru comes up to you at lunch and puts a hand on your shoulder. "Are you okay."

"Perfect!" You beam at her, completely honest. "I couldn't be better!"

Your stoic friend is slightly taken aback, but gives a curt nod, comforted in knowing that you're okay.

With this scene taking place in front of the entire cafeteria, the whispers start again.

You smile to yourself. You've learned something new about yourself today. Something that no one else knew.

Mikan Sakura was heartless too.


End file.
